


Clean Shot

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, descriptions of injuries, descriptions of off screen battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “You can’t be taking these risks all the time, and neither can I. It won’t end well for us.”--Old fic moved from Tumblr
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Clean Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Hanzo steps in front of a bullet for Mccree while they're on a mission together. Mccree has to patch him up ( and scold him for doing something so stupid). Bonus points if they were only dancing around their relationship before

“You’re a real piece of work, ya know that?”

Hanzo only grunted in reply, then winced as McCree pressed harder on his newly made wound. A clean shot, right through the arm. A death sentence for an archer such as himself, but McCree had examined the wound with a critical stare and a few prods, before announcing it clean. A good thing, as Mercy wasn’t out in the field today, and Lucio was still needed at the forefront of the fight.

“Sure it looked cool” continued Jesse, accent sharper and cleaner than normal “Your best save yet. A real knight in Japanese armour diving off that balcony to my rescue, but it was also really dumb. And that outweighs everything else to be perfectly honest”.

“As if you can talk about doing dumb shit” muttered Hanzo, tucking his chin down “your knife wound was hardly a clever move”.

“Oi,” said Jesse sharply, flicking Hanzo on the across the nose and making the spot itch “Don’t get sassy with me archer”. Hanzo glared up at the cowboy, opening his mouth to give a scathing retort, and probably set off another argument between them. He was cut off though by the look on Jesse’s face. His jaw was clenched tightly enough that Hanzo could see muscles twitching, and brows lowered. Not quite angry, but annoyed enough that it could spill over into it with one wrong move. His eyes were cloudy, watching Hanzo with such intenseness that Hanzo felt his mouth dry out. His gut dropped low, and Hanzo cast his eyes downwards. He felt sick all of sudden, guilty and embarrassed.

“Hey there sweetheart” murmured Jesse, and Hanzo could feel him lean in close. His voice was still stern but had softened in the moment of silence between them both. “You can’t be taking these risks all the time, and neither can I. It won’t end well for us.”

“I… I just…..can't…”

Hanzo scowled at his inability to form the words he needed, but Jesse’s glove encased hand cupped his cheek unexpectedly, crossing a barrier they hadn’t even dared approach yet. Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut, sick feeling fluttering up from his gut to his wildly beating heart.

“I know love, I know”.


End file.
